Kim Possible vs the Cyberdemon
by DBAB
Summary: Kim gets all the fun jobs, this time having to defend the earth single handed from a giant Cyberdemon. Will she survive?


Kim Possible, teen adventurer extraordinaire: survivor of countless battles with mad scientists, megalomaniacs, tyrants, and thugs was worried. A dark sense of dread and foreboding seemed to be creeping in on her from all sides. She was not prepared at all for her science midterm exam. She had meant to study all Sunday night but instead had ended up disarming a thermonuclear device in Southern California. Consequently she hadn't studied at all let alone slept.

Despite her impending academic apocalypse she had managed to come up with a semi-adequate solution to her delima. She decided that she could still sleep through her lunch period and still have all of study hall to cram before having to take the exam which, by the grace of God, happened to be the very last period of the day.

When the lunch bell rang, after third period, Kim weaved her way through the crowded halls to the cafeteria. It was just as packed as the halls. Kids were everywhere and being loud too. She wondered if trying to sleep through the cacophony was even possible but there wasn't much choice. There wasn't anywhere else that she could snooze without getting yelled at or given a lecture by some teacher. Under the circumstances she figured that she should try to make the best of things as they were.

There was a nice quiet table in the back of the cafeteria with only a few other kids nearby. They were nerds, mostly, which meant that most of their conversations were bound to dolcit hushed tones so as not to arouse the angst of any of the "popular" kids that might be eavesdropping. Kim approached silently and took a seat at the table. As soon as she put her head down she began to drift off to the sounds of a quiet discussion of chess strategies and video games about alien monsters.

The next thing she knew she was waking up to the sound of her text notification. Without opening her eyes she shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

Only now did she open her eyes and then only enough to read the new messages. There were four of them, all from Wade, her genius tech expert friend. They read:

 _Kim, emergency. Call me._

 _Anytime.._

 _This is big._

 _Kim?_

The teen hero rolled her eyes. The word "emergency" seemed to have been thrown around way too freely of late. Only a few days before her friend, Ron had called to tell her about an "emergency" that turned out to be that their local Mexican restaurant was out of nacho cheese. Of course, Ron saw it as a real emergency because he blamed it on some world wide conspiracy to destroy the world's taco supply. Even so, Kim figured it was best to find out what was going on, just in case.

She flipped through her phone apps until she found the one for video chat and tapped it. A second later a boy about her same age appeared on the phone.

"About time." The boy scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kim blew off the admonishment. "What's the sitch?"

"Well I'm sorry to disturb your class but we have a huge problem."

"It's OK, Wade, I'm at…"

Her words trailed off. She was going to say she was at lunch but in mid sentence realized that she was alone in the lunch room. She must have slept through lunch and right into the next period."

"You OK?" Wade asked.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and groaned. "Oh nothing. I'm just about to fail science is all. What's the huge problem?"

Wade's face disappeared from the screen, replaced by a grainy video of a huge fireball flying through the sky.

"Recently there was an explosion on Mars, from the advanced research station run by the United Aerotech Corporation. The details are pretty hush hush but there is speculation that there is some sort of infestation going on. NASA just sent us this video. They say it might be some sort of alien monster. They want you to get rid of it."

Kim stood up and started heading for her locker. She was still holding the phone in one hand. "Well, at least if I get zapped by something I won't have to worry about my test." She said, half joking. "Where's this thing going to land?"

The video changed back to Wade's face. "Looks like its right outside Raccoon City." He replied. "I'll get you some transport."

"Please and thank you."

It took less than ten minutes for Wade to arrange a ride for Kim and in only a little while after that she was hooked into the seat of a military C130 transport.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Jenkins." Kim yelled over the sound of the roaring engines.

The pilot turned and smiled.

"You kidding?" He replied. "I owe you one after you helped me get out of Iranian airspace in one piece."

"It was no big." Kim replied, trying to sound humble. "It was just a broken compass."

"This looks like it might be your stop."

Kim looked out of the side of the plane. Sure enough, there was a huge crater right in the middle of the city. Other than that it was difficult to tell what else was going on.

"Yep, this is it." She agreed as she unstrapped herself from the copilot's seat and grabbed a nearby parachute. She slipped it on along with a helmet and some goggles. Then she gave a thumbs up to Captain Jenkins, and made her way to the back of the plane. Presently, the back cargo doors opened revealing the land scape below. Kim took a deep breath, then jumped.

She directed herself toward the crater. As she approached its features became more visible. It was deeper than she thought and it was scarred black. In the middle, a large mound of dirt was still steaming from its flight through the atmosphere and crash into the earth.

After the parachute opened above her, Kim maneuvered herself to the outer edge of the crater. She wasn't sure what she was about to face and wanted to be prepared for anything. When she finally touched down she discarded her air transport, helmet, and goggles. Then she retrieved from her pocket a small electronic device and placed it in her ear.

"Testing. Testing." She said out loud. "Wade, can you hear me?"

"Sure can." A familiar voice chimed back.

"Good." Kim replied as she began to make her way through the charred rubble around her. The large dirt mound she had noticed from the air was now only about a hundred yards in front of her. Even at that distance she could hear the sound of something mechanical coming from underneath the soil. As she approached the sound grew louder. It was as if it could sense her presence.

After a few more steps the ground began to shake. The dirt mound began to crumble away as a large metal object began to rise out of the ground. It was a monstrous beast. Supported by two huge mechanical hoofed legs, it was half demon half machine. It had a pale colored fleshy torso with two arms extending outward. The left hand looked almost human except for the claws extending out from each fingertip. The right hand had completely been removed and replaced by a giant looking weapon. The head of the enormous beast was twice the size of Kim. Two huge horns jutted out from either side of the monster's skull. It's eyes were cold and dead.

When it had reached its full height it suddenly stopped moving. It stood eerily still as if it were waiting for something.

Kim stared back at it in awe. She never imagined that whatever she had been sent to fight would be bigger than her house. For the first time she started to second guess the claim she had always made on her website about being the girl that "can do anything."

She took a deep breath and started to take a small step backwards to give herself some room. As her foot touched the ground it made a crunching sound in the black char. Instantly the monster let out an earsplitting roar. Two red eyes lit up on its head and it began to scan the area for the source of the disturbance.

Kim hastily made for a large pile of nearby debris and squatted behind it. "Wade?" She called out in a loud whisper. "This thing's huge. What is it?"

"Hang on I'll check."

Before he could answer the humongous beast zeroed in on Kim's location. It let out a second hellish electronic roar, pointed its huge weapon directly at her, and fired.

Suddenly, a giant rocket was hurtling directly toward Kim. She barely had time to scramble away and leap into a nearby ditch before the rocket exploded behind her. The young girl let out a squeal, hunched down covered her head as pieces of dirt and debris fell all around her.

"It's called a Cyberdemon." Wade finally radioed back.

Kim only heard part of the message. By the time she had recovered from the first attack the beast was launching a second salvo.

The teen heroine jumped up and ran to another nearby pile of rubble. Just behind her she could hear an intense explosion.

"Be careful." Wade's voice continued to echo in her ear. "His primary weapon is a rocket launcher."

"Duh!" Kim scolded as she scrambled behind the remains of a building just ahead of a third explosion. "How do I kill it?"

"I'll get back to you."

"Please and thank you."

Kim took a deep breath. She suddenly realized that everything had gotten deadly silent. She scooted close to the edge of a nearby wall and peeked around the corner. She could feel her heartbeat pulsating in her chest.

Off in the distance, the Cyberdemon had stopped moving. It was just standing there like a big statue. Kim took the opportunity to get a good look at the beast. Except for its initial appearance her only real view of it had been from behind incoming rockets.

One of the most interesting things about it was its head. It was looking directly at her position as if it had some sort of vendetta against her personally. And, of course it did. She was human. That's all it needed to know. It was almost hypnotic in its stare, so much so that Kim hadn't bothered to ask herself why it had suddenly stopped trying to kill her.

Slowly, she began to maneuver herself out from around the corner to get a better look. Out of no where the monster let out another earsplitting mechanical scream. Kim tried to sprint away but she wasn't fast enough. The rocket impacted only a few feet away, exactly where she had been standing a moment before.

The shock wave blew her forward several feet before landing head first in a pile of dirt. She quickly rolled over onto her back then rolled backward onto her feet, twisted around and jumped into a nearby crater just ahead of another explosion.

"You OK, Kim?" Wade's voice broke into her ear.

Kim crawled down further into the crater, out of view of the giant monster. "Yeah." She responded between heavy breaths. "I think I know what to do."

"What?"

"I'm going to charge at it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

There was marked silence for a moment as the boy genius on the opposite end of the communicator tried to take in the full scope of what he had just heard, then followed up. "Are you crazy?"

Kim poked her head up slightly so that she could see the enormous beast. It had stopped firing its weapon again but this time it was pacing back and forth. It looked almost frantic as it moved from one side to the other. With luck it would be too worked up to notice her inching forward a little bit.

The young girl plopped back down and took deep breath. "We'll see." She answered, trying to reassure herself as much as Wade.

As stealthily ad she could, Kim crawled forward to the edge of the crater. Now she could see the Cyberdemon even clearer than before. It was still pacing back and forth. Now she noticed that when it moved to the right it faced slightly away from her. It was just the opening she needed.

She waited for a moment, timing out exactly how long it took the monster to move one direction and then back again.

As she watched she inched a little further forward. Then, she moved her leg up, placing her foot on a patch of solid ground for leverage.

The monster was just finishing its course to the left. It turn and headed back to the right. At the same time. Kim pushed down with her foot, catapulting herself forward. She hit the ground in a dead sprint running as fast as she could in a b-line for the Cyberdemon.

The monster hit the end of its path to the right and turned to walk back the other way only to see the puny human sprinting directly at it. It immediately launched a rocket but this time Kim had anticipated the attack. As soon as the beast fired she shifted direction and ran diagonally to the right causing the rocket impact behind her. The shock wave sent her off balance throwing her forward slightly and forcing her into front handspring flip then back to her feet.

As soon as she landed she heard the rocket launcher fire again and once again she changed directions, this time angling to the left just in time to avoid the full brunt of another explosion behind her.

Kim swung back the other way just in time to avoid another explosion. She wheeled back around just ahead of two more in-coming rockets and charged harder.

All at once the ground in front of her exploded. Kim planted her feet hard into the ground to avoid running head long into the center of it. Just as she did the Cyberdemon fired at her again. She managed to back flip out of the way but landed in the edge of a nearby crater. Her foot slipped sending her careening downward and landing her back.

She didn't move. She had to take a moment to consider what had just happened. The giant beast was smarter than it looked. It had changed tactics on her and tried to catch her off guard. That meant that it was even more dangerous than she had first thought and that meant that if she failed to defeat it a lot of other people were going to get hurt trying.

"Wade." She called out to her friend. There was no answer. There was just the tiniest hint of static rolling around in her ear. One of the explosions must have knocked the communicator off line.

Kim rolled over and pulled herself up to a crouch. She could hear the mechanical whirring of the giant beast as it paced back and forth. At least that was what she thought it was doing. But it sounded different this time. It sounded…like it was getting closer.

She popped her head up out of the crater for confirmation. As soon as she had done so she found herself staring down the barrel of the creature's enormous rocket launcher.

She tried to scramble off to one side just as the rocket impacted right were she had just been laying two seconds earlier and the explosion propelled her forward. She was now out in the open, exposed, but the Cyberdemon was also very close too. It was closer than it had ever been. This was her chance. It was now or never.

The monster twisted its body around to re-target its victim but Kim was already on the move. She dashed headlong at the monstrous creature. It fired, sending a rocket whizzing past her ear and exploding behind her. This time the shock wave worked for, throwing her forward toward the clutches of the enemy, right where she wanted to be.

She skidded face first into the ground but didn't waste any time getting back to her feet. She looked around to make sure she was exactly in the right place. She was.

Kim was now standing directly between the giant cloven metallic legs of the Cyberdemon She looked up at the giant beast and it stared down right back at her. It's red eyes seemed to be filled with more fire and hate than before.

It didn't hesitate to move its primary weapon so that it was pointing straight down at Kim. That was her cue. She took off as fast as she could just as the monster fired.

There was and enormous explosion. It knocked Kim off balance and sent her flying off to one side. She landed near the huge pile of dirt the monster had first emerged from and rolled for a several more feet. She lifted her head up just in time to see the giant monster's body collapse in on its self.

For a moment it looked as though it was going to fall to pieces but instead it began to shake violently. Vast rips pulled at the exposed flesh covering its metal parts. Then some force pulled the monster inward imploding in on its self behind a giant red cloud leaving only the beast's giant mechanical legs as a monument to its existence.

"Kim? Kim?" The communicator suddenly chimed back into action.

"Wade." Kim groaned. "Get Ron. Tell him to meet us at Bueno Nacho. Lunch is on me."


End file.
